The Reason
by rhitmcshanm
Summary: HGSS A short story. Complications arise in Hermione and Severus' budding relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP. And I am not making any money off this (like anyone would pay me to write. Well, not at this time in my life anyway. Someday perhaps.)

Title: The Reason

Rating: R (just cuz)

Author: rhitmcshanm

Summary: HG/SS A very short story. Complications arise in Hermione and Severus' budding relationship. Like I was going to make it easy for them...::wink:: Enjoy!

The morning did not start off very well.

"If it's not my age, then what is it?" Hermione Granger demanded of the naked man sitting in the bed next to her.

He just shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Severus Snape," Hermione was livid with anger as she grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. "You will answer my question. I did not just have the most incredible sex of my life only to be told that it won't work between us and that I should leave immediately." 

Still her lover didn't answer her. Hermione thought, trying to find a way to make him divulge what it was that had compelled him to brush her off.

Hermione had been teaching History of Magic for almost an entire month at Hogwarts—Professor Binns had finally decided to retire to Aruba. She had come down to the dungeons to ask Snape for a potion that, when applied to a student, would cause them to become—temporarily at least—a person from history. A fight about her wasting his time, his talents, and his supplies in requesting this potion had soon led to his bedroom. And was followed by wild, passionate sex. And now, it appeared he was regretting it. The attraction had been there before the fornication and was still there on her part. But he was being completely unresponsive. And she wanted to know why. But if anger wouldn't work, perhaps she could pry it out of him in a different way.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a small voice, looking down at the silk sheets. She did her best to present an air of innocence. It didn't work.

Again, her only answer was a shake of his head.

She was quickly becoming completely and utterly exasperated.

Deciding a different tack was called for, she tried to work up some tears. Nothing. Once again, Hermione was forcefully reminded that she was a witch and a teacher and not an actress.

Severus was not oblivious to Hermione's growing anger. He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. He just didn't feel like doing anything to avert the coming storm of fury.

There were many things Severus Snape was not. He was not a happy man. He was not carefree. He was not cute. But there were many things he was. He was fundamentally honest—despite his years as a spy for Dumbledore. He could honestly admit that spending time with Hermione was making him reconsider his unhappiness. He could honestly say that sex with her was better than any potion induced fantasy. But he could not honestly tell her why he had ordered her out of his bed upon waking up. He just couldn't. Proud was one of the other things he was. And his pride would not let him elaborate.

Hermione took a deep, calming breath, doing her utmost to keep her temper. It was increasingly obvious that emotional blackmail wouldn't work. She wasn't one to stoop to professional blackmail—threatening to gossip with the other women professors about his abilities in bed was not her style. But _Merlin_, did he have 'abilities'! Well, she would just have to use her above average brainpower to come up with the correct solution.

Polyjuice in his morning tea? Too obvious.

Holding his head under water until he told her? A bit too physical.

A spell that would have him hearing little children's voices chirping "It's A Small World" over and over until he told her? No, that was more likely to make him crazy than talkative.

Suddenly, the solution hit her like a rogue bludger. A boycott. An embargo. A prohibition on sex.

Hermione got out of the bed—regally. She didn't deign to look at Severus' shocked face. She knew he had expected to have to fight with her more. But she wasn't going to bother. She strutted slowly across the room, giving him an eyeful of the body she had. Her early years in school had certainly not given hint that she would mature into the tall, well-proportioned woman she now was. She knew her...attributes...were impressive.

She languidly bent down to pick up the discarded articles of clothing, being sure to give Severus every possible erotic view.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as she gave a full body stretch right in front of him. One hundred and eighty-seven centimeters of satiny smooth skin on display in front of him, and he was unable to touch. _Revenge is sweet_, she thought. Hiding her smile, she said, "I guess it's time I return to my rooms." 

Severus licked his dry lips and croaked out, "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" 

Now, Hermione did smile as she laughed, "But Severus, dear, you were the one who suggested I leave!" With that, she began to pull on her clothes, making sure her hands brushed over all the right places. She gave little gasps and cries of pleasure and could hear Severus' answering moans of appreciation. She could feel his eyes on her, warming her body despite the pervading chill of the dungeons. When she glanced over at him, she could see the desire--both in his eyes and...other parts of his body. But she didn't go to him.

She finished dressing and with a final look, stepped out of the room.

***

The next week was alternately amusing and agonizing. She made sure to brush up against Severus at every opportunity—passing him in the halls, reaching for a saltshaker, or stretching her legs at teachers meetings.

Her plan was working as well as she thought it would. He would look at her, eyes burning with desire, every time she 'happened' to come into contact with him. The one thing she didn't count on was how much she wanted to match his desire with her own. But she persevered. The rest of the faculty knew that _something_ was going on but could not figure out exactly _what_. And Severus was unable to say or do anything about it.

***

Hermione was walking through the dungeons, searching for Severus so she could "accidentally" bump into him when a hand reached out from a doorway and grabbed her, pulling her into a deserted classroom. She was roughly spun around and found herself eyes to forehead with Severus.

"What are you doing?" she practically shouted at him.

"What are _you_ doing?" he snarled, not releasing his tight grip on her arm. He tried to loom over her but the fact that she topped his height by several centimeters meant the effort was a waste.

She struggled ineffectually to pull away but managed to say—in her most innocent voice, "Why, whatever do you mean?" She deliberately punctuated the remark by brushing up against his most…sensitive…part.

He gasped and gripped her tighter. He glared up into her eyes and hissed, "You know exactly what I mean. What I want to know is why are you doing it." 

Hermione allowed a small smile to cross her lips as she ground her hips against his pelvis but did not reply to his question.

Severus was not a slow man by any means, and it wasn't long before he put two and two together. "You are doing this to punish me for that morning, aren't you?" Her smile grew a little larger but she did not reply. Severus growled low in his throat and said, "Why do you have to know? Why can't you just let it go?" 

"Because," Hermione said, using her finger to lightly trace his jawbone, "I like you. And I know you like me. And I think we have a future. If you would just allow it." 

He closed his eyes and looked away, knowing the truth in her statement, but still unable to reply.

"Please, Severus," she whispered, realizing how close he was to telling her.

He stared at his shoes and muttered something she couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said kindly. "I didn't hear that clearly." 

"YouaretallerthanIam," he said a little louder but no slower.

"I am taller than you are?" she said, not quite believing what he had said. Not understanding why it would bother him.

He just nodded and said, "I am from a very...traditional family. I have a very traditional upbringing. The male is _supposed_ to be taller than the female!" 

Hermione was flabbergasted. And a little angry. The problems of the entire week were because he wanted to be taller than she was? "Oh for the love of—! And of course I bet a woman is supposed to be weaker and dumber and needing manly protection…!" Her voice got louder as she got angrier about his provincialism.

"It was how I was raised," he defended himself. He said in a softer voice, "I know you are strong and smart and don't need protection. I know that, and I completely accept it. I just…should be taller than you." 

Hermione shook her head and took a seat at one of the desks. "I can't change how tall I am, Severus," she said. "Genetics and all." 

"I know that," he said, sitting down next to her. "I just…can't put it out of my mind. I'm sorry." 

"You know," she said slowly, thoughtfully as she took his hand in hers, "you only see it when we are standing up…it isn't so noticeable from…other positions."

Severus stroked her hand with his thumb and admitted wryly, "I actually _did_ realize that." 

"Please, Severus," Hermione said. "Give this a chance. Give _ us_ a chance." Her lips quirked up into a smile and she said, "I promise not to wear heals if they make you uncomfortable." He looked at her, surprised by the compromise from a headstrong Gryffindor witch. "What are a few centimeters here and…there?" she said throatily, letting her hands wander.

Severus growled deep in his throat as her meandering hands found a couple of Very Important centimeters. "When you put it that way…" his silky voice rumbled, putting his own hands to use.

Hermione captured his lips in a searing kiss that was punctuated by the movement of hand on flesh.

"You know," he whispered against her lips, "I think I can learn to overcome my upbringing." He paused while her tongue explored his mouth. "With a few lessons, of course," he continued when he could speak again.

"That can be arranged," Hermione managed to gasp out. And no more was ever said on the subject. 

It wasn't necessary.

THE END

AN: Well, I just got tired of Hermione always being shorter. So I made her taller (being taller myself, I am rather versed in the subject). Just for the heck of it. The story actually grew out of a conversation with a friend who said she doesn't even look at guys who are shorter than she is. And from wondering why society readily accepts tall men with short women (Will Smith/Jada Pinkett) but looks in askance at tall women with shorter men (Tom Cruise/Nicole Kidman). Hoped you liked it. I know the characters were slightly OOC (if not a lot OOC) but they wouldn't have worked in the story without it. Send me any feedback you think I need to rhitmcshanm@juno.com


End file.
